


The Pack’s Gotten a Bit Bigger… and Cuter

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you would do a Teen Wolf McCall Pack x husband reader. Maybe the reader is Peter Hale’s husband and they have a bunch of husky dogs and children and the pack sorta meets him when he’s out teaching the children how to hunt maybe they shift into mini wolf pups and it’s all cute and fluffy but with a bit of angst like Peters living relatives are pissed they didn’t met the reader and his family





	The Pack’s Gotten a Bit Bigger… and Cuter

Tweeting birds, morning sunlight drifting into the room via the bay window, illuminating the large master bedroom bit-by-bit. As the light started to hit your eyes, you fought back by trying to bury your face further into your husbands well-defined chest, relishing in the warmth that radiatied off of him and attempting to catch some more sleep before your adorably hyperactive children come flying into your room, along with your equally hyper husky puppies.

Thanks to your wolf hearing, you could hear the pitter patter of kids and dogs quickly approaching the unlocked door to your bedroom. Groaning, you lightly slammed your face into Peter’s chest. “So much for a restful Saturday morning, huh?”

You felt Peter’s hand run through your hair and his chest rise with laughter. “ I guess so. You go jump in a shower, I’ve got breakfast for the pups and the kids. Cause let’s be honest you have the harder job this afternoon, remember?" 

You let out a heavy sigh… Peter was right you had to take the kids out and teach them how to hunt and fine tune their shifting into mini wolves. You were proud and amazed at how well they handled the shift. Although if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t sure how long you could live in Beacon Hills and avoid the last surviving members of the Hale family or rather member, having already run into Malia Tate, Peter’s daughter.

##  _Last Week_

You had run into her walking your two huskies near the high school after one of the dogs, Atticus had pulled ahead of you hard enough that the leash slipped out of your hand and he bolted over to Malia, you and your other dog, Nathaniel, keeping pace with you. Thankfully Atticus had stopped at Malia’s feet, his tail wagging excitedly.

“I am so sorry about him! He normally doesn’t just take off.” After running up to Malia, you picked up Atticus’ leash.

“It’s alright. He’s a really sweet dog.” She gave you a smile.

You each said your goodbyes and you ran home with the dogs. You couldn’t help but notice the way she carried herself reminded you of your husband. But, you already knew who she was, Peter having filled you in on everything when you two got married.

##  _Present_

You always loved the feeling of the hot water on your skin, savoring every second of it. You finished up, grabbing the towel from the hook and wrapping it around your waist. The door to your bathroom was slightly open. So, you decided to stick your head out to make sure the door to your shared room was closed and then got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a stolen shirt of Peter’s.

The sounds of children, dogs and the smell of pancakes led you to the kitchen; where you found your four adorable kids all seated at the table. The twins Connor and Cole, eleven years old, were seated next to each other, eating quietly. Your daughter, Lena was nowhere to be seen, at least that’s what you wanted her to think, hearing her steps behind you. “I don’t see Lena here, boys. What do you think we should do?” You looked to Peter and boys.

Connor was the first to speak up. “I say Cole and I split Lena’s pancakes! They’re getting cold.” Peter must have read your mind as he went over and pulled the plate of pancakes away from the boys. You turned and scooped Lena up in your arms as she ran to you.

“Hello, my little angel.” You carried the giggling ten-year-old to the table and placed the plate in front of her. Then you went to grab a cup of coffee and three cups of apple juice for the kids.

After breakfast you and the kids went to the Beacon Hills Preserve to practice the shift and learn to hunt. Honestly, if you had your way, they would be trained when they were teenagers. But, Peter was very persuasive in the argument. The kids practiced for around two hours, bringing you dead birds, squirrels and in Connor’s case, a fully wrapped burger (and your favorite at that). How you didn’t know. You called all three kids back when you sensed multiple wolves somewhere in the woods. You immediately dialed Peter’s phone, placing your own on mute. 

“Kids… get behind me.” You felt your paternal instincts kick in as you barred your fangs and your eyes turned red. Then you smelled something… familiar… or rather someone. Then out of the woods came Malia Tate, Derek Hale and a few other kids that lived in town. You recognized the sheriff’s son, Stiles.

“I thought you said you smelled Peter out here Derek?” Stiles looked to a tall dark haired male, who you assumed was “Derek” and he just stared back at the human.

“Shut up Stiles!” He proclaimed. You could feel the kids jump at the louThen his eyes landed on you. “I do smell something with his Peter’s scent on it.”

At this point you honestly didn’t give a damn about what Peter said about not letting his family know who you were, the kids were a little nervous and tired. You unmuted your phone and then decided to interrupt the now squabbling teens. 

“Hi there. Excuse me, Peter? As in Peter Hale? dark hair, ‘bout six feet tall, slightly broodish?” The group of four turned to you, staring. “I’ll take your stunned and stupid silence as a yes. Hello, Malia. Nice to see you again.” You looked to Derek, noticing how both Derek and Malia’s eyes were glowing that deep blue, in an attempt to intimidate you, the trademark Hale stare of rage, which after being married to perhaps the most dramatic Hale, left you unfazed. 

"Oh… that’s adorable, the classic Hale stare” You chuckled to yourself. “But I think you’ll find my eyes a bit more interesting.” You flashed your eyes feeling them shift from their normal light brown to the red of an alpha, you noticed the slight falter in their eyes. “Look I don’t want any trouble, guys. I’m just training a few little ones.”

You took a slight side-step to show them the kids. You were about to speak when another teen with dark hair spoke up. “How do you know Peter?” There was something familiar about this kid, yet you couldn’t quite place it.

“Who’s asking?” You felt the kids heartbeats calm down slightly, which put your mind at ease. “Because I recognize the Cautious Cousins over there and Stilinski’s hyperactive son. But not you…” You glanced at each of them respectively.

“My name is Scott McCall. And we don’t want any violence either… So, I’ll ask again… How do you know Peter?” He slowly approached you.

“Speak for yourself, Scott.”

“Shut up Malia!”

“Just like your father, aren’t you Malia?” Your knowledge of this fact seemed to make the mismatched pack be taken aback. “Honest answer? I’ll leave that for Peter himself.” Come on out!“ Following his cue, from a bush nearby, outstepped Peter, your fourth child, Alexandra in his arms. The others ran to him, latching onto his legs. Well, all except Connor who took his place at your side, looking ready for a fight. You found it adorable and heartwarming.

At his appearance, Derek and Malia backed down, their eyes changing back to normal, confusion lacing their faces.

"Hello, everybody. I assume you all have questions. So, biggest one done first. This is charmingly protective, handsome man is Y/N, my husband.” He gestured to you. “And these for little rascals are our children: Connor, Cole, Lena, and Alexandra. Now as much as I enjoy the woods… I’d much more prefer to have this conversation at home, for the kids’ sake.

"Wait… So let me get this straight. When your dog ran off and you met me, you knew who I was?!” Malia was sat across from you and Peter, her elbows rested on her knees. Connor sitting in you lap.

“Yes I did know who you were, Malia. Derek too. I do want to apologize to the both of you about all the secrecy. It was this dummy’s idea. Not mine” You pointed your left thumb to your husband. He scowled in return. “Anything you want to say to either of us Derek?”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that the only thing I’m pissed about is that we didn’t get invited to the wedding! Cause we can’t be mad at the kids, who are insanely adorable! So being mad at you two, mainly Peter is the only option.

After that comment, playful banters ensued, Peter being berated by his daughter and nephew. Scott was playing peek-a-boo with Alexandra and Stiles was with Cole and Lena, the trio laughing up a storm.

_I could get used to this… To our big dysfunctional family…_


End file.
